This invention relates generally to ultra-high density thermally assisted magnetic memory devices, and in particular to nanotip probe based magnetic memory arrays.
Today""s computer systems are becoming increasingly sophisticated, permitting users to perform an ever greater variety of computing tasks at faster and faster rates. The size of the memory and the speed at which it can be accessed bear heavily upon the overall speed of the computer system.
Memory for a computer system is technically any form of electronic, magnetic or optical storage; however it is generally divided up into different categories based in part upon speed and functionality. The two general categories of computer memory are main memory and mass storage. Main memory is generally comprised of fast, expensive volatile random access memory that is connected directly to the processor by a memory buss. One component of the speed in main memory is generally that access to a particular memory cell is handled without physical movement of components.
Mass storage devices are typically permanent non-volatile memory stores which are understood to be less expensive, slow, large capacity devices such as hard drives, tape drives, optical media, and other mass storage devices. The primary objective of mass storage devices is to store an application or data until it is required for execution in main memory. In contrast to the main memory stores that may operate with access times of less than 100 nanoseconds, these mass storage devices operate with access times generally in excess of 1 millisecond.
Generally, the principle underlying the storage of data in a magnetic media (main or mass storage) is the ability to change, and or reverse, the relative orientation of the magnetization of a storage data bit (i.e the logic state of a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d). The coercivity of a material is the level of demagnetizing force that must be applied to a magnetic particle to reduce and or reverse the magnetization of the particle. Generally speaking, the smaller the magnetic particle the higher it""s coercivity.
A prior art magnetic memory cell may be a tunneling magnetoresistance memory cell (TMR), a giant magnetoresistance memory cell (GMR), or a colossal magnetoresistance memory cell (CMR), each of which generally includes a data layer (also called a storage layer or bit layer), a reference layer, and an intermediate layer between the data layer and the reference layer. The data layer, the reference layer, and the intermediate layer can be made from one or more layers of material.
The data layer is usually a layer of magnetic material that stores a bit of data as an orientation of magnetization that may be altered in response to the application of external magnetic fields. More specifically, the orientation of magnetization of the data layer representing the logic state can be rotated (switched) from a first orientation representing a logic state of xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d to a second orientation, representing a logic state of xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d, and/or vice versa.
The reference layer is usually a layer of magnetic material in which an orientation of magnetization is xe2x80x9cpinnedxe2x80x9d, as in fixed, in a predetermined direction. Often several layers of magnetic material are required and function as one to effectuate a stable pinned reference layer. The predetermined direction is determined and established by microelectronic processing steps employed in the fabrication of the magnetic memory cell.
Typically, the logic state (a xe2x80x9c0xe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9c1xe2x80x9d) of a magnetic memory cell depends on the relative orientations of magnetization in the data layer and the reference layer. For example, when an electrical potential bias is applied across the data layer and the reference layer in a TMR cell (also known as a tunnel junction memory cell), electrons migrate between the data layer and the reference layer through the intermediate layer. The intermediate layer is typically a thin dielectric layer commonly referred to as a tunnel barrier layer. The phenomena that cause the migration of electrons through the barrier layer may be referred to as quantum mechanical tunneling or spin tunneling. The logic state may be determined by measuring the resistance of the memory cell. For example, if the overall orientation of the magnetization in the data storage layer is parallel to the pinned orientation of magnetization in the reference layer the magnetic memory cell will be in a state of low resistance. If the overall orientation of the magnetization in the data storage layer is anti-parallel (opposite) to the pinned orientation of magnetization in the reference layer the magnetic memory cell will be in a state of high resistance.
In an ideal setting the orientation of the alterable magnetic field in the data layer would be either parallel or anti-parallel with respect to the field of the reference layer. As both the data layer and the reference layer are generally both made from ferromagnetic materials and are positioned in close permanent proximity to each other, the generally stronger reference layer may affect the orientation of the data layer. More specifically, the magnetization of the reference layer may generate a demagnetization field that extends from the reference layer into the data layer.
The result of this demagnetization field from the reference layer is an offset in the coercive switching field. This offset can result in an asymmetry in the switching characteristics of the bit: the amount of switching field needed to switch the bit from parallel to anti-parallel state is different from the switching field needed to switch the bit from anti-parallel state to parallel state. To have reliable switching characteristics and to simplify the read/write circuitry, it is desirable to have this offset reduced to as near zero as possible.
The magnetoresistance xcex94R/R may be described as akin to a signal-to-noise ratio S/N. A higher S/N results in a stronger signal that can be sensed to determine the state of the bit in the data layer. Thus, at least one disadvantage of a tunnel junction memory cell having a pinned reference layer in close and fixed proximity to the data layer is a potential reduction in the magnetoresistance xcex94R/R resulting from the angular displacement.
To pin the reference layer during manufacturing, the reference layer must be heated to an elevated temperature in an annealing step. The annealing step typically takes time, perhaps an hour or more. As the reference layer is but one part of the memory being produced, the entire memory must be subject to temperatures ranging from about 200 to 300 degrees centigrade while under the influence of a constant and focused magnetic field. Such manufacturing stresses may permit the reference layer to become un-pinned and lose it""s set orientation if the memory is later subjected to high temperatures. In addition, the characteristics of the data layer may be unknowingly affected by the annealing heat during some manufacturing processes.
To facilitate establishing a pinned reference layer it is not uncommon for the reference layer to include multiple layers of material. While utilizing multiple layers may help insure that the reference layer remains pinned, it also raises the complexity of manufacturing each and every memory cell present in the magnetic memory.
As computer manufacturers and code developers strive to achieve faster and more powerful systems and applications, the speed of access and total memory capacity of mass storage devices become focal points of concern. Advances in technology have greatly increased the storage capacity of both main memory and mass storage devices. However generally speaking mass storage devices employ a system of physical movement to read and write data over high cost electronic access methods utilized in traditional main memory. For example, with a hard drive the read/write head must: 1) move to the appropriate radial location over the spinning disk; and 2) wait for the spinning disk to rotate sufficiently to place the desired data bit directly in line with the read/write head. Main memory devices such as magnetic random access memory (MRAM) often employ tunnel junction magnetic memory cells positioned at the transverse intersections of electrically conductive rows and columns. Such an arrangement is known as a cross-point memory array.
In a typical cross-point memory array, while any given row (row A, B, C . . .) may cross every column (column 1, 2, 3 . . .), and visa-versa, the traditional principles of column and row arrays dictate that any given row will only cross any given column once. Therefore, by accessing a particular row (B) and a particular column (3), any one memory cell positioned at their intersection (B,3) can be isolated from any other memory cell in the array. Such individual indexing is not without complexities.
As between the two fundamental operations that may be performed on a storage bit (a xe2x80x9cwritexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9creadxe2x80x9d), the write operation is generally more complex. In many operations write operations occur less frequently then read operations, and, in certain situations, may occur orders of magnitude less often.
With respect to traditional cross-point memory arrays, while the magnetic field of the data layer of a desired cell may be altered, it is desirable not to adversely affect or alter the data layers of neighboring cells. Therefore, design and manufacturing issues are generally focused upon the requirements imposed by the write operation. As write operations generally requiring greater electrical current and magnetic fields, requiring more robust characteristics in the power supply, row and column conductors and appropriate buffering space.
With respect to magnetic memory components, it is well known that as size decreases coercivity increases. A large coercivity is generally undesirable as it requires a greater electrical field to be switched, which in turn requires a greater power source and potentially larger conductor. Providing large power sources and large conductors is generally at odds with the focus of nanotechnology to reduce the necessary size of components. In addition, to mitigate the potential of inadvertently switching a neighboring memory cell, nanometer scaled memory cells are generally more widely spaced relative to their overall size than are non-nanometer sized memory cells. Moreover, as the size of the magnetic memory decreases, the unused space between individual memory cells tends to increase.
Hence, in a nanotip magnetic memory array a significant amount of overall space may be used simply to provide a physical buffer between the cells. Absent this buffering space, or otherwise reducing it""s ratio, a greater volume of storage in the same physical space could be obtained. In addition, the large currents and potentially large conductors impose physical stresses upon the design and implementation of nanotip probes.
Hence, there is a need for an ultra-high density nanotip memory array which overcomes one or more of the drawbacks identified above. The present invention satisfies one or more of these needs.
This invention provides a nanotip cross-point magnetic memory array with thermally assisted switching.
In particular, and by way of example only, according to an embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a thermal-assisted nanotip magnetic memory storage device including: a cross point array of magnetic tunnel junction memory cells, the memory cells including a material wherein the coercivity is decreased upon an increase in temperature; and at least one movable probe with a distal tip positioned within close proximity of a given memory cell, the probe including, a heat generator joined to the support and forming the distal tip.
Moreover, according to an embodiment thereof, the invention may provide a thermal-assisted nanotip magnetic memory storage device including: a plurality of parallel electrically conductive rows; a plurality of parallel electrically conductive columns transverse to the rows, the columns and rows thereby forming a cross point array with a plurality of intersections; a plurality of magnetic tunnel junction memory cells, each memory cell located at an intersection between a row and column, the memory cells including a material with an alterable orientation of magnetization, wherein the coercivity of the alterable material is decreased upon an increase in temperature; and at least one movable probe with a distal tip positioned within close proximity of a given memory cell, the probe including; a support; a heat generator joined to the support and forming the distal tip.
In yet another embodiment, the invention may provide a thermal-assisted nanotip magnetic memory storage device including: a plurality of parallel electrically conductive rows; a plurality of parallel electrically conductive columns transverse to the rows, the columns and rows thereby forming a cross point array with a plurality of intersections; a plurality of memory cells, each memory cell located at an intersection between a row and column, each memory cell including: at least one ferromagnetic data layer characterized by an alterable orientation of magnetization, the ferromagnetic data layer including a material wherein the coercivity is decreased upon an increase in temperature; an intermediate layer in contact with the data layer; a ferromagnetic reference layer in contact with the intermediate layer, opposite from the data layer; at least one movable probe with a distal tip positioned within close proximity of a given memory cell, the probe including: a support; a heat generator joined to the support and forming the distal tip.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the preferred method and apparatus will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate, by way of example the principles of the invention.